Akashi-kun and The Blue Jurnal
by Secret Lilac
Summary: Apa yang menjadi kehendaknya, maka itulah yang akan terjadi—tidak ada satupun yang dapat menentang keputusannya yang sudah final. Titahnya adalah absolute. Manik heterokomnya menatap lekat sebuah buku tak berdosa berwarna biru di atas meja belajarnya. Inisial nama yang tertulis rapi di sampul buku itu menunjukkan dengan jelas siapa pemiliknya. Tetsuya Kuroko./AKAKURO/ #2nd KnB Fic


Akashi tahu perbuatannya kali ini bisa dianggap sebagai tindakan kriminal atas dasar pelanggaran HAM berkaitan dengan pembobolan secara paksa rahasia pribadi seseorang. Namun, apalah dayanya yang tidak bisa menahan perasaan yang telah tergelitik rasa penasaran ini. Ia tidak mempedulikannya lagi. Tindakan kriminal atau bukan, ia akan tetap melakukannya.

Apapun kosekuensi yang akan terjadi dan menimpanya nanti tidak ia hiraukan. Lagipula dia adalah Akashi Seijuro.

Apa yang menjadi kehendaknya, maka itulah yang akan terjadi—tidak ada satupun yang dapat menentang keputusannya yang sudah final. Titahnya adalah absolute.

Manik heterokomnya menatap lekat sebuah buku tak berdosa berwarna biru di atas meja belajarnya. Inisial nama yang tertulis rapi di sampul buku itu menunjukkan dengan jelas siapa pemiliknya.

 **Tetsuya Kuroko.**

* * *

 **Akashi-kun and The Blue Diary**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Art © Tumblr**

 **.**

 **Author © Secret Lilac (5402055)**

 **.**

* * *

Pada malam hari di dalam kediaman Keluarga Akashi yang mewah, terlihat sosok sang tuan muda pemilik rumah besar tersebut, Akashi Seijuro—namanya, tengah berperang batin sambil menatap tajam sebuah benda mati tak berdosa yang berada di atas mejanya.

Beberapa menit yang lalu ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

Ia akan melakukan semua ini.

Dan ia sudah menyiapkan diri akan hal itu.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengambil napas panjang sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya—melakukan pemanasan—sebelum menelan ludah dan perlahan membuka buku biru cerah dengan nama Tetsuya tertulis rapi di sampulnya. Ia tahu tindakannya ini sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sifat seorang yang mengemban nama Akashi. Namun, ia tidak memperdulikannya.

Rasa penasaran ini sudah terlalu menghantuinya. Dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran tersebut bagaimanapun caranya.

Walaupun ia harus membaca buku Jurnal milik Tetsuya—yang amat sangat rahasia—sekalipun.

Mengapa buku jurnal tersebut berada di tangannya? Pertanyaan yang bagus sekali.

Jawabannya _simple_ , itu karena Tetsuya tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya saat berlarian menuju kelas selanjutnya yang berada di Gedung F Universitas mereka. Ya, dirinya dan Tetsuya memasuki Universitas yang sama. Tidak hanya mereka saja, Daiki, Shintarou, dan Momoi juga berada disana namun karena ketiga orang tersebut menghuni Gedung yang berbeda dari keduanya, mereka jarang sekali bertemu. Hanya ia dan Tetsuya yang sering berpapasan karena keduanya sama-sama memakai Gedung F dan D ketika mengikuti mata perkuliahan. Kelas mereka juga sering digabung menjadi satu saat mata kuliah _softskill_.

Jadi, kronologis cerita bagaimana ia bisa buku jurnal tersebut berada bersamanya adalah Tetsuya yang terburu-buru menghadiri kelas berikutnya memasukkan semua peralatannya ke dalam tas begitu saja tanpa meresleting tas ransel yang ia gunakan dengan benar, Ia sempat berpamitan pada dirinya yang kebetulan akan mengikuti kegiatan rapat BEM kemudian memaksakan dirinya berlari menuju _lift_ , Pada saat itulah, buku jurnal tersebut terjatuh dari dalam tas ransel Tetsuya yang terbuka, Ketika ia memungutnya dan ingin memanggil Tetsuya untuk mengambil bukunya, si Pemain bayangan tersebut sudah hilang—kemungkinan sudah memasuki _lift_ —dan meninggalkannya bersama buku jurnal tersebut di tangan.

Dan sampailah kita pada situasi sekarang.

Jemari Akashi mulai membuka halaman pertama jurnal milik rekan satu timnya semasa SMP itu. Selagi manik heterokomnya menelusuri setiap rentetan kalimat rapi yang merupakan tulisan tangan Tetsuya, otaknya tengah memikirkan scenario esok hari ketika ia mengembalikan buku jurnal ini ke tangan pemiliknya.

Sambil memasang senyuman tipis di wajahnya, Akashi menikmati lembar demi lembar cerita yang Tetsuya tuliskan di dalam jurnalnya. Tentang dosennya, tugasnya, teman-teman satu fakultas angkatannya, kejadian di sekitar kampus maupun kejadian lucu dimana seorang mahasiswa tingkat satu menjerit dan menangis karena menganggapnya hantu penunggu toilet Gedung C yang heboh digossipkan itu. Namun, senyuman yang terpasang di wajah Akashi tak bertahan lama ketika ia memasuki lembaran terakhir buku jurnal milik Tetsuya. Kedua manik matanya kini melebar menatap sederet tulisan bertinta biru yang berada di lembar terakhir buku tersebut. Tidak seperti halaman-halaman sebelumnya, ia menatap tulisan di halaman terakhir dengan intensitas tinggi seakan tidak ingin melewatkan setiap detil huruf yang dituliskan oleh Tetsuya pada lembar ini.

Kemudian dengan senyuman yang kembali mengembang di wajahnya, Akashi segera meraih sebuah pena yang tersimpan rapi di wadah khusus berdekatan dengan tumpukan buku kuliahnya.

Ia membuka tutup pena berwarna merah tersebut dan menuliskan sesuatu di atas lemabr terakhir jurnal tersebut. Senyuman di wajahnya tak kunjung sirna setelah ia selesai melakukan pekerjaannya dan menutup kembali jurnal tersebut.

Apa reaksi sang pemilik buku ketika ia membaca lembar terakhir jurnalnya—yang sudah di revisi tanpa permisi—olehnya, ya?

Rasanya Akashi sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari esok dan mengembalikan buku jurnal milik Tetsuya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, dengan _mood_ yang super bagus, Akashi melewati jam perkuliahannya tanpa ada masalah sedikitpun. Ia bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan timbunan amplop surat yang menyapanya ketika ia membuka loker pagi ini ataupun kunjungan beberapa idola kampus ke kelasnya dengan tujuan mencari muka dan perhatiannya. Hari ini _mood_ seorang Akashi Seijuro sedang bagus dan semua teman sekelasnya dapat melihat semua itu. Tidak ada lagi aura hitam atau dinding penghalang yang seakan ingin membatasi dirinya dengan sekumpulan makhluk-makhluk berkasta rendahan penghuni ruangan. Ini adalah keajaiban yang hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup—itulah pemikiran para mahasiswa lainnya.

Seperti biasa, pada jam terakhir perkuliahan, kelasnya dan kelas Tetsuya akan di gabung menjadi satu. Dari tempat duduknya berada, Akashi mencuri kesempatan untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik si pemain bayangan yang menempati tempatnya di urutan kursi paling tengah. Selama penjelasan berlangsung, ia dapat melihat pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri seakan mencari-cari sesuatu. Ia bahkan memeriksa laci mejanya selama 10 menit sekali.

Sekali lagi senyuman itu kembali menghiasi wajah Akashi—mengabaikan suara tawa beberapa wanita yang terkesima di belakangnya—seakan menikmati reaksi panik bercampur cemas yang tersirat di wajah Tetsuya.

Ah… Dia sudah tahu apa yang si pemain bayangan itu cari sedari tadi. Bahkan lebih bagus lagi. Ia memilikinya.

Ketika jam pelajaran telah berakhir dan semua mahasiswa lain telah melangkah keluar dari ruangan, Akashi sengaja berlama-lama menulis catatan—yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ia perlukan—demi menunggu kelanjutan reaksi Tetsuya. Ia menyuruh kawan-kawannya pergi ke ruangan rapat terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya dengan alasan menyelesaikan catatan tersebut. Pada akhirnya hanya ada dirinya, Tetsuya dan beberapa murid lain yang sedang bercengkrama di deretan bangku paling pojok.

"Kau tidak pergi ke kelas selanjutnya, Tetsuya?" pada akhirnya Akashi membuka mulutnya dan bersuara.

"Aku… baru akan pergi sebentar lagi" jawabnya berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan sesuatu yang akan membuat si surai merah curiga. "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Akashi-kun? Kau tidak ke ruangan rapat hari ini?" tanyanya balik

"Oh… Aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi setelah menyelesaikan ini" jawab Akashi santai sambil menunjuk buku catatannya

"Oh…" sahut Kuroko ber-'oh' ria kemudian memalingkan pandangannya ke sekitar kelas

"Tetsuya—"

"Y-Ya?"

"Kau sedang mencari sesuatu?"

"T—Tidak…"

"Begitukah? Kupikir selama jam pelajaran berlangsung kau selalu melirik ke sekitar ruangan. Apa kau kehilangan sesuatu?" tanya Akashi

"…T—Tidak" jawab Kuroko dengan cepat, "Aku hanya… sedikit memikirkan permasalahan tugas Budaya Lingkungan yang diberikan dosen kemarin…" tambahnya memberikan alasan. Namun Akashi tahu Tetsuya-nya tengah berbohong. Tapi tidak masalah baginya. Ia justru menikmati raut wajah Tetsuya yang berusaha meyakinkan walaupun semua itu hanya akan sia-sia saja di hadapan kedua matanya ini.

"Begitu. Kalau kau kesulitan mengerjakan tugas, kau bisa datang dan bertanya padaku" tawar Akashi sambil menyunggingkan senyum—ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur pembicaraan ini sampai menemukan kesempatan yang tepat untuk memberikan jurnal tersebut kembali.

"Ah… Tidak perlu, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan sekaligus menambah beban pekerjaanmu" tolak Kuroko dengan halus kemudian menoleh ke arah jam dinding di atas papan tulis "Sudah jam segini…" gumamnya kemudian merangkul tas ransel di bahunya "Kalau begitu aku pergi ke kelas dulu. Sampai jumpa, Akashi-kun…"

Setelah berpamitan, Kuroko yang tadinya hendak angkat kaki meninggalkan kelas menghentikan langkahnya setengah jalan ketika mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya di belakang. Begitu ia menoleh, ia sudah berhadapan kembali dengan pemilik manik heterokom itu. Bagaimana bisa si surai merah merapikan alat-alat tulisnya dan menyusulnya adalah sebuah misteri.

"Tunggu, Tetsuya…" ucap Akashi memanggil namanya

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun? Kau memerlukan sesuatu?" tanya Kuroko sedikit heran

"Itu…" ucap Akashi kemudian membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku jurnal biru yang terlihat _sangat_ familiar di manik _Aquamarine_ tersebut. "Aku hampir lupa untuk mengembalikan ini padamu…" tambah Akashi menyerahkan buku tersebut kepada Kuroko "Kemarin karena terburu-buru kau emnjatuhkannya. Aku sempat memanggilmu tapi aku sudah keburu memasuki _lift_ … Untungnya aku ingat mengembalikannya hari ini…"

"Ah…" dengan raut wajah lega, Kuroko segera meraih buku biru tersebut dan memeluknya erat "Terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana…"

"Jadi… Kau tidak sedang memikirkan tugas Budaya Lingkungan tadi?"

"I—Itu…"

"Hahaha… Kau memang mudah di tebak, Tetsuya. Kau itu tidak mahir berbohong." Ucap Akashi disertai senyuman mengejek, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Para anggota lainnya mungkin sudah menunggu di ruang rapat"

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Akashi-kun!" ucap Kuroko pada punggung Akashi yang sudah berlalu pergi meninggalkannya di koridor ruangan. Di seberang sana Akashi hanya sekilas menolehnya kebelakang kemudian melambaikan tangan sebelum kembali melangkah pergi.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, Kuroko segera melangkah pergi menuju kelas selanjutnya sambil menggenggam erat buku biru tersebut seakan tidak ingin menghilangkan harta karun berharga miliknya. Ia tahu dirinya sudah telah lebih dari 20 menit mata perkuliahannya, namun beruntungnya, dosen yang seharusnya mengajar tidak hadir untuk mengisi jadwal perkuliahan hari ini sehingga membuat mahasiswa lainnya melakukan pembelajaran mandiri. Kuroko beruntung ia tidak harus menghadapi dosennya yang terkenal begitu tegas dan pelit akan nilai tersebut. Selama jam pelajaran bebas, ia menggunakan waktunya untuk mengisi beberapa tugas yang di dapatkan dari mata pelajaran sebelumnya sampai akhirnya perhatiannya tertuju pada buku biru jurnal miliknya.

Seperti biasa, selesai mengerjakan beberapa soal tugasnya, Kuroko segera merapikan bukunya dan menyimpannya kembali ke dalam tas. Sisa waktu sebelum pelajaran berakhir ia gunakan untuk membuka buku jurnalnya.

Lembar demi lembar ia buka sampai akhirnya ia mencapai lembar terakhir yang ia tuliskan dua hari yang lalu.

Manik _Aquamarine_ tersebut terbelalak kaget melihat sederet tulisan yang seharusnya tidak ada di lembar jurnal yang ia tulis.

Wajah Kuroko segera berubah warna menjadi merah padam begitu ia selesai membaca catatan terakhir yang ada di buku jurnalnya. Ia merasa malu sampai-sampai harus menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik buku jurnalnya sendiri.

Ia tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia baca.

Ia **tidak** menyangka apa yang Akashi-kun tulis di dalam buku jurnalnya.

Sementara di seberang gedung sana, Akashi Seijurou masih menyunggingkan senyuman kebanggaannya seakan mengetahui Kuroko sudah membaca lembar terakhir buku jurnalnya—tidak mempedulikan tingkah lakunya justru mengundang tanda tanya besar beberapa ketua fakultas yang hadir mengikuti rapat.

Apa yang sebenarnya di tulis oleh Akashi di dalam jurnal tersebut?

* * *

Selasa, Juni 2015

Akashi-kun Akashi-kun Akashi-kun Akashi-kun Akashi-kun _ **(Ya, Tetsuya? Kau tidak perlu memanggil namaku berkali-kali. Cukup sekali. Dan aku akan datang menemuimu)**_

coret-Bagaimana kalau seandainya-coret _ **(Kapan)**_ Akashi-kun melamarku? (≧◡≦)

Entah kenapa aku selalu membayangkan hal seperti itu. Aku membayangkan suatu saat nanti aku akan berjalan menyusuri altar Gereja untuk bertemu dengan Akashi-kun yang sudah menungguku di depan sana sambil membawa buket karangan bunga yang terlihat indah _ **(Jangan lupa**_ _ **mahal**_ _ **. Aku selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu Tetsuya) (Apa kau bersedia menggunakan gaun di hari pernikahan kita nanti, Tetsuya? Aku punya beberapa rekomendasi gaun yang akan terlihat cocok denganmu nanti)**_

Kemudian Akashi akan tersenyum saat melihat kedatanganku dan itu semua membuatku menjadi malu _ **(Kenapa kau harus malu, Tetsuya? Kau tidak perlu malu. Senyumanku tidak akan melakukan**_ _ **apapun**_ _ **padamu)**_

Lalu lantunan music pernikahan yang indah akan terdengar _**(Akan aku pastikan untuk menyewa pemain professional)**_ saat kita berdua berhadap-hadapan dengan satu sama lain di depan altar nanti.

Semua yang menghadiri pernikahan akan bersorak ria _**(**_ _ **Tentunya**_ _ **mereka akan bersorak untuk kita di hari special kita berdua. Terutama teman-teman yang telah kita undang)**_ dan mendoakan kebahagian kita _**(Itu sudah pasti, Tetsuya. Maksudku, kau sudah**_ _ **pasti**_ _ **akan hidup bahagia bersama denganku. Jangan ragukan itu. Aku tidak pernah salah)**_

Aku bisa membayangkan wajah Kise-kun yang menangis seperti anak anjing tersesat selama sesi pernikahan berlangsung _ **(Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita tidak perlu mengundangnya di**_ _ **Pernikahan Kita**_ _ **)**_.  Aomine-kun hanya akan menguap dan tertidur selama sesi acara karena ia merasa malas untuk menyaksikan hal yang membosankan _**(Ingatkan aku untuk menendangnya keluar dari Gereja secepat mungkin atau melemparkan gunting kesayanganku untuk memberinya pelajaran)**_.  Kagami-kun juga akan datang dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Aomine-kun. Dia akan melambaikan tangannya dan juga mendoakan kebahagiaanku nanti _**(Tidak buruk juga, Taiga)**_ Murasakibara-kun juga akan ada disana sambil mengunya snack favoritnya selama acara berlangsung _ **(Aku akan melarangnya membawa snack ke dalam acara)**_ dan Himuro-kun juga ada disana duduk bersebelahan dengan Murasakibara-kun sambil tersenyum cemerlang seperti aktor di iklan pasta gigi _ **(Aku bisa membayangkannya)**_ Midorima-kun akan duduk di bangkunya dengan raut muka datar seperti biasa, tapi aku tahu dia juga merasa senang di hari special kita berdua _ **(Jangan lupa benda keberuntungannya, Tetsuya. Aku bisa menebak dia akan membawa dua boneka beruang bersamanya. Jangan meragukanku. Aku selalu benar)**_ Takao-kun juga ada di sebelahnya _ **(Tentu. Dia penarik setia gerobak aneh buatan Shintarou itu 'kan?)**_ Momoi-san juga ada disana dan menangis bahagia untuk kita berdua.

Aku terlalu membayangkan semuanya _ **(Tidak juga, Tetsuya. Kau hanya harus menunggu sebentar lagi)**_ padahal aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah Akashi-kun menyukaiku atau tidak _**(Tentu saja.**_ _ **Aku mencintaimu**_ _ **, Tetsuya. Jangan lupa mengucapkan kata-kata itu saat kita berdiri di altar nanti, ya. Aku sangat ingin mendengarmu mengucapkannya)**_

Aku… Aku menyukai Akashi-kun. Sampai-sampai setiap mimpiku selalu terbayang wajah Akashi-kun… _ **(Aku lega kau selalu**_ _ **bermimpi indah**_ _ **setiap malam, Tetsuya)**_

Haruskah aku menyatakan pernyataan cintaku pada Akashi-kun? _ **(Tentunya kau**_ _ **harus**_ _ **melakukannya, Tetsuya. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu yang memerah seperti cabe merah yang matang siap panen)**_ Mungkin  Akashi-kun akan merasa aneh kalau aku melakukannya _ **(Kalau itu**_ _ **kau**_ _ **, aku tidak keberatan, Tetsuya)**_

Akashi-kun pasti sudah merasa kesal setiap hari harus berurusan dengan berbagai macam amplop pernyataan cinta yang ditulis para mahasiswi kampus yang memenuhi lokernya setiap pagi. Aku tidak akan mau menuliskan surat seperti mereka kalau pada akhirnya hanya membuat Akashi-kun mereasa kesal. Lagipula tidak ada harapan kalau suratku nantinya akan dibaca oleh Akashi-kun. Mungkin akan berakhir di tempat sampah sama seperti surat lainnya. _ **(Tentu aku sangat kesal , Tetsuya. Tapi jika itu kau aku tidak akan merasa kesal, justru sebaliknya. Aku akan sangat bahagia kalau kau menuliskan surat cinta setiap hari untukku. Aku tidak akan membuangnya. Aku akan menyimpannya untuk ku tunjukkan pada anak-anak kita nanti sebagai tanda bukti)**_

Lebih baik aku menyimpan rapat-rapat perasaanku ini dari Akashi-kun. _ **(JANGAN!)**_

Lagipula Akashi-kun tidak akan mungkin tertarik padaku 'kan? _ **(Kau salah, Tetsuya. Aku**_ _ **sangat**_ _ **tertarik padamu. Tidak.**_ _ **Mencintaimu**_ _ **malahan)**_

 _ **AYO MENIKAH SECEPATNYA, TETSUYA…**_

* * *

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **Jejak Author:**

Fiksi kedua di Fandom Kuroko no Basuke *bow*

Terima kasih telah membaca.

Kritik dan saran akan sangat dihargai.

Regards,

Secret Lilac


End file.
